<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invisible wound by Haru (amearare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895930">Invisible wound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru'>Haru (amearare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>95年のふたり。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rustin "Rust" Cohle &amp; Martin "Marty" Hart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Invisible wound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。タイトルが内容と合致しないと考えたため、「like tears in the rain」を改題しました。わずかですが、当時の本文に手を入れてあります。（ピクブラに上げてある like tears〜と同じ小説になります）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Invisible wound</p><p>　大きく蛇行する川に沿って続く小石混じりの道は、車のタイヤを幾度も跳ね上げた。止まってくれ、と助手席から聞こえた声に、マーティはちらりと隣を見た。ラストが目を閉じている。<br/>
「どうした、気分でも悪いのか」<br/>
　そう声をかけると、いいから、車を止めろとラストは言う。低くかすれた声。男の顔色を窺おうと視線を転じると、ちゃんと前を向いてくれ、事故を起こすぞマーティ、とラストは言った。相変わらず目は閉じたままだ。おかしな奴だと首を振って、マーティは車を路肩に寄せて止めた。エンジンが静まると、ラストは閉じていた目を開き、緩慢とさえ言える動作で扉を開け、外に出ると、閉めた扉に身を寄りかからせて立った。座席には黒いノートが残されている。<br/>
　しつこく声をかけるのもばかばかしく思われて、マーティはハンドルに預けていた手を放して煙草のパックを探った。<br/>
　こいつにはこいつなりの理由があり、ルールがあるのだ。それをこちらが受け入れるか否かは、また別の話だが。<br/>
　煙草に火を点け、鉛のような色をした空を眺める。一雨来そうだ、そう思ったとき、扉の向こうに立っていた男が、ずるずると崩れ落ちるのが目の端に映った。</p><p>　滔々と流れる、底の見えない川のおもてに無数の気泡が浮かぶのをラストは見た。気泡は次々に浮かんでは弾ける。大きく、規則的な円を描いて。<br/>
　バブルネットフィーディング。<br/>
　無意識にそんなことを思い、しかし次の瞬間、こんなことはありえない、と気付く。その間にも、気泡は止まることなく幅の広い川面を乱し続ける。<br/>
　落ち着け。ラストは自分に言い聞かせる。ここはあの北の海なんかじゃない。こんなに浅い淡水に鯨がいるわけがない。これはまぼろしだ。お前のいかれた脳みそが産み出すまぼろし。<br/>
　気泡は次々に浮かんでくる。まるで水面下になにかがいて、ぐるぐると泳ぎ回っているかのように。まるであの、被害者の遺体の背に描かれた青い渦巻き模様のように。<br/>
　ラストは目を閉じる。目を閉じると、今度は音が聞こえる。車のタイヤが砂利を踏みしだく音。車体の揺れに合わせて、グローブボックスの中で、なにかがかたかたと鳴っている音。<br/>
　ここはルイジアナ。ハンドルを握っているのはマーティ。ここはルイジアナだ。<br/>
　本当にそうか? 頭の中で、誰か（俺だ)の、ひどく落ち着いた声がする。目を開けてみたらどうだ。本当にここは、ルイジアナなのか?<br/>
「止まってくれ」ラストは言う。</p><p>　埃っぽいダッシュボード、自分の膝、フロントガラスの向こうの鈍色の空をラストは見る。ゆっくりと外に出て、扉に寄りかかり、重く湿った空気を吸い込む。<br/>
　あの音はなんだった。ライターかなにかが、グローブボックスの中で鳴っていた。いや違う。ラストは足元に視線を落とす。そこには無数の空薬莢が転がっている。<br/>
　あれはこいつらが地面に落ちてたてた音。それから、自分の両手の中で、ふるえる拳銃のかたかた鳴る音だ。<br/>
　コール、くそ、お前いったい何をした。驚愕と嫌悪と、恐怖にまみれた声。<br/>
　別の声が言う。ひでえ、なんだこりゃあ。なんだってこんな。<br/>
　誰かが息をのむ音。血の匂い。<br/>
　くそ、そこらじゅう血だらけだ。コール、それをはなせ。よせ、くそ野郎、そいつをこっちに向けるんじゃない。<br/>
　心配するな、と言いたいが、言葉が口から出てこない。心配するな、もう弾なんか残っちゃいない。<br/>
　誰かに強く腕をつかまれる。そうだ、俺を拘束すればいい。もう二度と、ここに戻ってこられないように。<br/>
「ラスト」<br/>
　誰だ、とラストは思う。ここには俺を、ラストと呼ぶ人間はもういない。<br/>
「ラスティン・スペンサー・コール!」<br/>
　つかまれた腕が、強く揺さぶられる。誰かが、距離を越えることに微塵も抵抗を覚えないような人間が、俺のことを呼んでいる。ラストは目を開ける。<br/>
「なんだお前、どうした。車にでも酔ったのか? しっかりしろ」<br/>
　マーティが怪訝そうな表情で、自分の傍らにしゃがみこんでいる。<br/>
　不眠が祟ったかな。ラストはそう言って、マーティの顔を見る。大丈夫。ここはルイジアナ。この男はマーティだ。「手を貸してくれないか」</p><p>　手を貸してくれ、と言うので、立たせようと右手を差し出すと、ラストはそうじゃない、と言って、首をわずかに傾け、手を伸ばしてマーティの腕を取った。ひどく冷たい指先をしているのが、シャツの布越しに伝わってきた。<br/>
　指を2本、人差し指、それと、中指だ。それで、俺の頸動脈を押さえてくれ。<br/>
「自分でやれよ。なんなんだ、これ」<br/>
　そう言いながらも、マーティは抗わず、ラストの言葉に従った。<br/>
「今の俺の指じゃできない」ラストは言う。「冷たすぎて。すぐに終わる、すまないな」<br/>
マーティはため息をつく。<br/>
「まあ、いいけどな、不眠はともかく、お前ちゃんと食ってんだろうな、飯は」<br/>
　この男の、何もない倉庫のような部屋を思い出して、マーティは言う。<br/>
「ああ。言ったろ、俺は自殺はしないって」<br/>
　ラストはそう答えた。<br/>
　規則的な脈動が、2本の指先から伝わる。まるで、血の流れ続ける傷口を押さえているみたいだ、とマーティは思う。見えない傷口から流れ出て、止まることのない血液が止まるのを、この男が、たった2本の、俺の指先に預けているみたいだ。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>